I Want to Hear You Scream
by Bringyourownidol
Summary: It was the first time that Draco Malfoy had hit Hermione that she realized how much she needed him. An alternative and unusual love story. Hermione looks where she shouldn't and Draco starts following his impulses! New Chapter Up!
1. The first time

Disclaimer: You all know its not mine except for the plot.

General warning for language, implied scenes of a sexual nature, and sado-masochistic overtones.

* * *

­­­­­­­Chapter One: The First Time

* * *

It was the first time that Draco Malfoy had hit Hermione that she realized how much she needed him.

As usual the appalling behavior of the Slytherins had lead to a bit of a stand off in the hallway outside of the dungeons. Just as soon as Professor Snape's cloak had swished around the corner…

"Potter! What's the rush?" Malfoy asked menacingly, pulling his wand out of his robes.

"Malfoy you can't! Dumbledore has placed a spell on the hallways so that students cannot use magic between classes. Not that you would be able to turn out anything too worrying though…" She said, adding a disdainful look.

"Oh, I had forgotten about that new rule." Malfoy said, smirking, holding a hand out in front of them, giving the trio permission to pass and go up the stairs.

Harry and Ron exchanged a glance of surprise. Malfoy giving up without a fight?

When they had both passed Malfoy, he inclined his head to Hermione's face and whispered in her ear,

"There are a lot of things I can _turn out_ Mudblood." He paused, leaned in closer, and spoke so low his words were almost hissed in her ear, "There are so many ways I could hurt y—Smack!

Hermione reacted instinctively to his words, her hand catching him hard across the face. Harry and Ron spun around just in time to see Malfoy bearing down on Hermione.

_Yeah, I need you. I need you to hate me._

Hermione was a brave witch but there was something in his eyes that, despite her outwards stoicism, caused something inside of her to reverberate painfully, reminding her of something she had never known, like the glimpse of a past life.

Then he hit her.

Hard.

Hermione's world turned black for a moment before actual images returned to her in brighter colours, and sounds in higher volumes.

_Thank you._

Hermione didn't know why that was her first reaction. But it was.

Malfoy was rather shocked and impressed with himself that he had just hit a girl…his very first…it wasn't gentlemanly and went against the polish of his class but he had seen his father do it so many times…

Hermione smiled weakly, catching him off guard.

Malfoy's pride evaporated quickly and was replaced by bewilderment.

Time is a funny thing.

All this happened in seconds.

Yet, it was at least several centuries before Harry and Ron had descended the staircase, livid. It almost made Hermione smile to see her friends fuming as Fred and George, who had just walked down the stairs behind them, pulled them away from an extremely lucky Draco Malfoy, who, had Fred and George not been present, would have been torn limb from limb judging by the look on Harry and Ron's faces.

"Come on, let's go." Hermione said, in a calm voice that surprised even her. Everything in the world seemed so clear to her, everything made sense, and the air was like liquid around her, her fingers creating small imperceptible waves.

She started up the stairs followed by Fred and George who were still having trouble holding back the two struggling boys, both of which were shouting expletives freely.

"That fucking piece of sh—"

"Ron!" Hermione interrupted.

Malfoy was left standing in alone in the middle of the deserted hallway.

He was having trouble breathing. He felt like he was drowning.

She hadn't even looked him in the eye.

* * *

Words in italics come from the beginning of one of 50 cent's songs. And for future reference any long phrases in italics should be taken to mean that those words are not mine and the source will be cited at the end of the chapter.

Hope you liked it--let me know even if you didn't. There are many more chapters to come, of varying length...review if you get a chance, if you do I will update tomorrow!

xx.


	2. Tell me its not broken

Okay--so it took a bit longer to update than promised. But here it is all the same--i know its unusual--but alternative can be exciting, right! er-right?

* * *

Chapter 2: Tell Me Its Not Broken­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Only once Malfoy and the Dungeon classrooms were far behind them did Fred and George release Harry and Ron. Fred opened his mouth to ask the very questions Hermione didn't want to answer. 

She had no idea what had really happened—but she knew much more than she cared to—and wasn't ready just yet to part with the startling conclusion Malfoy had beaten into her mind.

"I…um..can I speak to you both for a second…its urgent!" she said, steering her two boys away from a rather hurt and bewildered Fred and George.

When she had found an empty classroom she stopped not sure what she was going to say now that she had the chance to say it.

"Hermione are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly, he couldn't understand his friend's strange behaviour.

She turned away from them.

Looking at her reflection in the windows of the classroom. Her face, more pale than usual floating over the image of the darkening grounds outside made her bruises appear livid on her face. She brought the tips of her fingers to her cheek and gingerly felt the edge of the bruise.

The boys exchanged a significant look behind her turned back.

"I'm fine." She said, remembering the reason why she had rushed Ron and Harry off to the empty classroom.

"I'm just…

_Kiss me and tell me its not broken...kiss me and kiss me till I'm dead….see, I give you the stars from the bruised evening sky…_

Fine. But, you guys,"

She added, turning around to face her two best friends,

"please don't tell anyone what happened!"

She looked at them with blazing eyes full of daring, her unbruised cheek glowing red.

"Why not, Hermione! Malfoy hit you really hard. And you're a girl..I mean…you're not supposed to hit girls. Ever."

Ron finished rather meekly when he saw Hermione's expression of sudden anger.

"Why shouldn't he have hit me? I hit him first didn't I? And it wasn't the first time either!"

"Hermione, don't worry, what Ron meant to say was that Malfoy shouldn't be hitting anyone and he certainly shouldn't be allowed to get away with it!"

Harry said, pragmatically, hoping to avoid the argument that was looming between an utterly bewildered Ron and an utterly bewildering Hermione.

Ron remained silent.

"He's not going to get away with anything. I just don't want to give him the opportunity to gloat about this little piece of his handiwork in front of the whole school just so that he gets an evening of detention. If we don't tell anyone then he certainly won't be a fool enough to do so either."

Hermione looked from Harry's incredulous face to Ron's blank one.

"Please."

She said in a soft pleading voice.

Her face was now completely pale and her eyes brimming with tears that trembled on her eyelashes, threatening to fall.

This image of Hermione was even more disconcerting than the fieriness they had been met with previously.

"Okay Hermione, we won't tell anyone."

Harry said resignedly.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered.

She made a move to start for the door of the classroom when Ron grabbed her wrist. Hermione flinched involuntarily.

"Mione, wait.."

Ron had been silent for the past few minutes and now suddenly found his voice again.

"Why _did_ you hit Malfoy in the first place?"

Hermione looked confused for a moment before her brow cleared and she said softly,

"Oh, just something he said..you know…called me a mudblood…."

She trailed off the two boys both waiting for her explaination,

"Oh, c'mon you guys," Hermione laughed lightly, "its not hard for Malfoy to a make me want to punch that pureblood face of his, I just lost control."

Ron smirked slightly. Wiping one of the tears off of Hermione's face and stood up to follow her out of the room.

Harry smiled too. But he did so sadly.

Hermione, the one who always told him and Ron to ignore the Slytherin's taunts, had suddenly lashed out because of an insult that Malfoy threw her way almost daily?

Hermione had lied to them and he was going to find out why.

* * *

See! That was good! --okay so it was a bit crap but I just had to put that chapter in to create some suspense. The next chapter will be more exciting. Promise! 

I hope you are all the patient, forgiving people I think you are. Reveiw and let me know how its going, what you think, what your pet's name is, what the weather is like where you live, etc.etc.etc. or give me some cool song lyrics and I will try toinclude them in my fic.

xx.

p.s. the words in _italics_ are from the song _To You I Bestow_ by Mundy. No, they're not a character's thoughts. But they do relate to what's happening.


	3. As the Bruises Turn to Yellow

Right, so my long absence is inexcusable, although I was staying on a farm over the summer and had no internet and have since then been extrememly busy. pant. pant. But for those of you who still care I still have a story to tell you. And its a good one. So here's the next part of it.

* * *

_Chapter 3: As the Bruises Turn to Yellow_

* * *

Ron might have easily accepted Hermione's silence. But the following day everyone was curious to know what happened to Hermione's eye.

She insisted that she had just had an accident with a spell backfiring, her cheeks reddening both with the lie and the fact that she didn't like people thinking that Hermione Granger, the Hermione Granger, would ever have a spell backfire in her face.

At breakfast Hermione didn't dare look anyone in the face. She resolutely stared down at her plate while Ron and Harry ate by her side in silence. Ginny occasionally made attempts to make conversation to which both Harry and Ron responded with minimal enthusiasm.

That morning when Hermione had traipsed down to the bathrooms in a sleepy stupor she was shocked to see her face in the mirror. One of her eyes was a dark shade of blackish blue with lighter blue along the fringes.

Staring at herself for several moments, contemplating the effect of the dark stain on her otherwise pale skin, she was surprised to find that it comforted her. Goosebumps rising on her arms and legs from the cold, Hermione inhaled sharply as her finger pressed into the bruised area, testing it gingerly.

She winced from the sudden rush of the pain, and then turned to take her shower, somehow reassured.

Now, in public, Hermione didn't like her bruised face. The only pretty scars are the private ones she thought as she caught yet another student's eyes resting rather annoyingly on her face, eyebrows raised in surprise.

After Arithmancy Hermione resolved to do the thing that she really ought to have done before breakfast that morning; visit Madame Pomfrey and have her bruise healed.

In the hallway, Professor McGonagall stopped Hermione, asking rather more loudly then Hermione would have cared for,

"Good heavens Miss Granger! What on earth happened to your eye?!"

Had Hermione not blushed and bowed her head in embarrassment she would have noticed Draco Malfoy turn around at the sound of her name.

As it was, Malfoy leaned against the wall inconspicuously, strangely amused by Hermione's flushed face at this question.

_Keep this scene inside your head as the bruises turn to yellow, and the swelling goes down._

"Oh, professor I was just on my way to Madame Pomfrey! I had a bit of an accident with one of my spells in charms."

"Well, let me fix it for you, no need for you to go all the way up to infirmary."

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione mumbled after Professor McGonagall had completed a series of motions with her wand and nodded her head sharply to indicate that Hermione's bruises were gone.

"I'm rather surprised that Professor Flitwick didn't offer to mend it himself."

Professor McGonagall added as she moved on, in a tone of voice that suggested that she very much doubted that Hermione received her black eye during a charms lesson.

Hermione continued on her way to Potions alone.

Malfoy watched her carefully, leaning broodingly against the wall.

Why had the mudblood lied? She could have gotten him into trouble—this was the first time she had ever missed the opportunity for doing so. Hermione was almost level with him. He studied her face. It was rather a shame McGonagall had healed her. He had been rather proud of the _impression_ he had made on the mudblood. He thought perhaps he ought to tell her so.

Malfoy debated with himself silently… before noiselessly stepping out of the shadows.

* * *

Don't you want to know what happens? They story is still in progress but I have some other parts of it written already and it is all very exciting!

Oh, by the way, this time, the words in _italics_ are from a Placebo song, Pierrot the Clown.

Tell me how I'm doing!

xx. Bexie1217


	4. Into The Dark

Woah! Its been a really, really, inexcusably long time since I've updated but I'll post the rest of the story (still quite a few chapters left!) before the end of the summer- PROMISE. Anyway, hope its been worth the wait. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And for people who don't really understand it all..it kind of gets explained later on so keep reading!!!

* * *

Chapter 4: Into The Dark

* * *

Hermione drew in a sharp breath as Malfoy fell in step beside her, possibly, for the first time ever.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" said Hermione, hoping to express her distaste for him with every syllable even though she wasn't sure she even….

"Why did you lie to old McGonagall just now?"

He asked, his cold eyes sweeping Hermione's recently healed face.

For the second time that minute Draco missed the bruises he had caused to blossom on the mudblood's face.

"Could've gotten me a nice detention, you could've."

"Well," said Hermione, not entirely sure of what she was going to say before she said it, "I didn't so I don't see why you're complaining, unless you like writing lines."

" I will not act like a poncy wanker." She mimicked meanly.

Draco couldn't help but betray a small smile. The mudblood intrigued him. When they reached the end of the corridor which opened onto the stairs down to the dungeon classrooms Hermione continued walking but Draco stopped. Hermione had noticed and stopped a few steps ahead. She looked back for just a moment and regretted it instantly.

_Why would I look back? He's, he's a…._ but what he was she wasn't sure. Only yesterday morning she would have been able to say, but now?

She was about to start off down the steps when she was surprised to feel the weight of Malfoy's fingers around her wrist. She turned her face up to look at him.

Malfoy had to admit, the mudblood was fierce. She didn't lower her eyes, but kept them fixed on his own. He didn't know why he had grabbed her wrist. It had been an impulse. And he rarely had impulses, let alone acted upon them. Now, he too, was at an utter loss.

Hermione's eyes dared him to hit her. They sparkled with some sort of fantastic anticipation that he wasn't sure even she was aware of. He brought his hand to her cheek. He could feel her breathing tense. As though bracing herself for a blow. But, but…something inside of him was breaking. He dragged his finger softly along to her bottom lip…and then he was gone.

Hermione descended the stairs in a haze. She couldn't explain her own emotions and not being able to explain things frustrated Hermione Granger greatly. _Ron, it's always been Ron…hasn't it?_ What perplexed her most of all was that she, just like Malfoy who was now walking sulkily back to the great hall, had left the darkened staircase somehow…inexplicably…disappointed.

_I will follow you into the dark._

* * *

Song lyrics by Death Cab For Cutie (_I Will Follow You Into the Dark) _Great song if anyone is interested.

Its short...true...oh, but just think of the really good chapters (I promise!) to come! xxx


End file.
